DARK BLOOD RISES (Indonesian Version)
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: Petualangan Gon & Co. dimulai kembali setelah 5 tahun mereka tak bertemu pasca insiden Pelelangan di York Shin City . Dan inilah Petualangan baru mereka (Summary Inside) ... Revisi dari Chapter 1 dan Chapter 2 Update...
1. Chapter 1 (Rev Ed)

A HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION STORY

**DARK BLOOD RISES**

(Indonesian Version)

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

Sebelumnya...

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca & mereview Fanfic story ini...

^-^/

Atas saran & kritik para readers di …

Author telah melakukan beberapa revisi untuk Fanfic ini...

Semoga revisi-nya bisa membuat para readers lebih nyaman dalam mengkonsumsi(?) Fanfic story ini ,yah... XD/

Selamat membaca... :D

**A HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION STORY DARK BLOOD RISES (Indonesian Version)**

By : Ai-Ryuusa

Disclaimer by : (of course) Yoshihiro Togashi ^^

Rated : T+

Genre : Adventure / Friendship / Romance / Family

Chara :

- Kurapika Kuruta x Luna Zirconia (My OC)

- Leorio Paladiknight x Marie Lynn Claviere (My OC)

- Gon Freecss

- Killua Zaoldyeck

Warning :

- Dalam Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction Story ini mungkin akan terdapat OOC dari Kurapika dan Leorio.

- Setting dan Time Scene dari FanFic ini adalah 5 tahun sejak Gon dan Genei Ryodan Arc.

Dengan kata lain usia Gon dan Co. adalah :

o Gon Freecss : 17 tahun

o Killua Zaoldyeck : 17 tahun

o Kurapika Kuruta : 22 tahun

o Leorio Paladiknight : 24 tahun

- Jadi mohon diabaikan Arc. HxH yang setelahnya.

*Maaf yah, Togashi Sensei…*

Summary :

Lima (5) tahun setelah Gon dan Co. melewati Genei Ryodan Arc. mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah acara Reuni di Oxillorve City.

Akan tetapi setelah acara reuni tersebut berakhir, dalam perjalanan pulang untuk kembali beraktifitas, secara mengejutkan Gon & Co. bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki Dark Blood Curse dalam tubuhnya. Petualangan Gon dan Co. dimulai ketika mereka berempat berusaha membebaskan gadis tersebut dari kutukannya.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata keputusan Gon & Co. untuk menolong gadis tersebut justru membawa mereka kedalam petualangan besar yang dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka karena mereka akan berhadapan secara langsung dengan Darkness Evil Kingdom Organization, sebuah kerajaan dan organisasi kegelapan yang berusaha untuk menangkap gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai Dark Queen di kerajaan mereka untuk menguasai dunia.

Lantas bagaimanakah petualangan Gon & Co. kali ini ? Akankah mereka berhasil menolong gadis itu tanpa mengorbankan persahabatan mereka ?

Let's check this out ^^

**Chapter 1 :Unforgetable x Historical x Reunion**

OPENING

Normal PoV { Oxilorve City }

Pagi hari yang cerah ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi Gon dan Co. karena hari ini, mereka akan mengadakan suatu acara reuni khusus di Oxilorve City tepatnya di Sunflakes Restaurant , sebuah restoran khusus berkelas VIP yang menjadi tempat para Hunter berkumpul.

Yah, semenjak Gon & Co. berpisah di York Shin City pasca insiden Genei Ryodan di sana, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Pada akhirnya setelah 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk bertemu di tempat ini, Sunflakes Restaurant Oxilorve City.

Pukul 09.45 { SunFlakes Restaurant }

Kurapika Kuruta, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang sangat menawan terlihat sedang duduk sambil membaca bukunya di sebuah kursi. Di depannya terlihat sebuah meja makan kayu berukiran kuno dengan tulisan angka '6' yang besar terbordir jelas di kain penutup meja tersebut.

Ekspresinya yang sangat tenang itu membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan. Penampilan Kurapika saat ini mungkin jika dideskripsikan akan sangat mirip dengan penggambaran pangeran tampan yang ada di dongeng.

Jelas penampilannya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya pada saat ia masih menjadi Bodyguard Keluarga Nostrad, pada waktu dia masih berusia 17 tahun. Saat itu Kurapika lebih terlihat seperti seorang remaja putri dibandingkan remaja laki-laki.

"Silahkan, Tuan. Ini daftar menunya, Jika saya boleh tahu, apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan ?" tanya seorang wanita. Dari penampilannya, jelas terlihat bahwa ia adalah salah seorang pelayan di Restoran Sunflakes.

" Humm... Saat ini aku masih menunggu teman-temanku. Aku akan memesan saat mereka datang. Sementara itu, kau bisa pergi melayani tamu-tamu yang lainnya." ucap Kurapika tegas dengan suara pelan, sambil terus membaca bukunya.

Sang pelayan pun pergi sambil menggerutu. Sikap Kurapika yang dingin rupanya telah membuatnya kesal.

Ya, itulah Kurapika. Seorang pria yang relatif dingin dalam bersikap sehingga tidak jarang membuat orang-orang yang baru saja mengenalnya menganggap bahwa dia adalah orang yang menjengkelkan dan tidak peduli pada orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Padahal sesungguhnya Kurapika adalah sosok yang sangat peduli terhadap kawan-kawannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian…

"Kurapika-san! Di sini !"

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang memakai kemeja hijau dengan corak garis berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, remaja laki-laki itu bernama Gon Freecss.

Gon yang polos itu berteriak memanggil Kurapika sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira. Kurapika menatap Gon dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Bhuk…

"Dasar bodoh ! Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu, Gon ! Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak di tempat yang berkelas tinggi seperti ini ! Kau membuat aku malu !"

Secara tiba-tiba munculah seorang remaja laki-laki lainnya dengan rambut berwarna silver. Remaja laki-laki itu datang menghampiri Gon dan memukul Gon tepat di kepalanya.

"Killua ! Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan memukul kepalaku begitu keras sambil marah-marah ! Ini sakit sekali !" seru Gon kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

Tingkah laku mereka berdua itu membuat semua pengunjung di restoran SunFlakes terkejut dan menoleh kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah yang memancarkan ekspresi kebingungan. Sementara, Gon dan Killua masih terus bertengkar.

"Sudahlah, hentikan teman-teman. Rupanya sampai sekarang kalian masih belum berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu !" Kurapika menghampiri mereka berdua sambil tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk bahu Gon & Killua.

"Ayo, kita duduk. Aku sudah menyewa tempat untuk acara kita hari ini." ucap Kurapika ramah sambil berjalan ke meja mereka.

Kurang lebih 5 menit kemudian, mereka sampai ke meja mereka lalu duduk dan mulai berbincang sambil meminum teh hangat yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan restoran di sana sebagai sambutan selamat

datang.

"Eh, Kurapika-san… Dari tadi sepertinya aku masih belum melihat Leorio-san. Bukankah Kurapika-san juga sudah mengirim e-mail padanya untuk datang kemari hari ini ?" tanya Gon sambil terus memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Heh ?! Nani ?! Siapa katamu, Gon ? Oh, ya…ya… Aku ingat... Pak tua itu maksudmu ?" Seperti biasanya Killua menanggapi pertanyaan Gon dengan santai sambil terus menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Killua, jangan berkata begitu.. Itu tidak sopan ! Leorio-san kan juga teman kita..." jawab Gon. Sementara Killua sedang asyik membuka Snack Chocorobokun favoritnya.

"Soal e-mail itu, aku memang sudah mengirimkannya pada Leorio. Dan katanya dia akan datang." kata Kurapika singkat.

"Dan sepertinya dia juga masih belum berubah, selalu saja terlambat dan ceroboh." lanjut Kurapika, sesaat sebelum mulai membaca bukunya kembali.

Sembari menunggu Leorio, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu memesan kue untuk menahan lapar dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat menikmati saat-saat itu.

~Sementara itu, di tempat Leorio~

Drap... Drap...

"Whoa... Aku terlambat ! Gawat ! Ini masalah besar, aku akan membuat kawan-kawanku menunggu lama !"

Di tengah keramaian Oxillorve City siang itu, terlihat seorang pria sedang berlari menyusuri jalanan Oxillorve City yang ramai dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menggerutu. Pria berkacamata dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek itu mengenakan jas dan celana panjang hitam dan membawa tas koper yang berwarna hitam. Pria berkacamata itu bernama Leorio Paladiknight.

Sesekali pria itu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan Pukul 10.00 pagi , sambil terus berlari dengan panik.

Tiba-tiba...

Brukk..

Pria itu menabrak seseorang. Seketika mereka berdua pun jatuh terpelanting ke jalanan yang keras. Leorio segera berusaha untuk berdiri , dengan gusar dia mulai berteriak dengan marah kepada orang tersebut.

"Whoi ! Ada apa denganmu ? Apa kau tahu yang telah kau lakukan ? Menabrak orang sembara..." Kata-kata marah Leorio pun terhenti setelah ia melihat siapa yang ditabrak olehnya, wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memerah.

"Astaga... Maaf... Tadi aku terburu-buru, sampai-sampai tidak melihatmu di sana. Dan akhirnya menabrakmu." Leorio berusaha menutupi rasa malunya terhadap gadis itu dengan meminta maaf sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh ! Tak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati sedikit saja ? Masa aku yang sebesar ini sama sekali tak terlihat olehmu ? Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu ! Semua barang-barangku terjatuh dan berserakan di mana-mana ! Dan... Awh... Kepalaku masih terasa sakit."

Sang gadis terus menerus marah karena sangat kesal pada Leorio yang sudah menabraknya. Sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, perlahan gadis itu berusaha memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kotak obat yang berukuran 25x15x15 cm dengan tanda palang (+) berwarna merah di bagian depannya.

"Dasar gadis tempramental ! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf ! Berhentilah marah-marah ! Baik... Baik... Aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu." seru Leorio sambil membantu sang gadis memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Pergilah !" ujar sang gadis seolah tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, Leorio masih terus membantu gadis tersebut merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sudahlah ! Ini bentuk rasa tanggung jawabku dan permintaan maafku." jawaban tegas Leorio yang sedang kesal itu membuat sang gadis terdiam sejenak.

Sambil memasukkan barang-barang milik gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya ke kotak obat, Leorio terus memperhatikan barang-barang itu.

Jika diperhatikan barang itu berupa bungkusan plastik kecil transparan yang ternyata berisi beberapa pack / kotak kaplet.

"Ini... Aspirin... Obat penghilang rasa sakit... Dan jumlahnya banyak sekali." pikir Leorio dalam hati.

"Untuk apa gadis ini membawa banyak sekali obat penghilang rasa sakit ? Apa untuk dipakainya sendiri ?" Sekali lagi Leorio memperhatikan penampilan gadis tersebut.

"Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin memakainya sendiri. Bila kuperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi, dress yang dipakainya, kotak obat itu, juga hiasan kepala yang dikenakannya. Kelihatannya dia adalah seorang perawat. Jika benar seperti itu,

apakah semua obat itu diperuntukkan bagi para pasiennya?" Leorio masih terus melamun sambil memikirkannya.

"Terima kasih. Semuanya sudah beres. Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain lagi !" jawab gadis itu dengan ketus, suaranya seketika membuyarkan lamunan Leorio.

"Iya... Iya... Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Ayo aku bantu kau berdiri." Leorio mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang masih bersimpuh di tepian jalan itu untuk berdiri. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Leorio, tetapi...

"Awh... Kakiku..." Saat berusaha untuk berdiri, gadis itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Nona, sepertinya pergelangan kakimu terkilir. Jangan khawatir, aku seorang dokter aku bisa membantumu." Leorio tampak sedikit terkejut namun dengan sigap ia segera menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu. Pergi sana. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Semuanya karena kau ! Kakiku terkilir sekarang !" seru gadis itu. Ia kembali memarahi Leorio dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Diamlah ,Gadis Aspirin ! Kenapa kau terus memarahiku ! Aku juga menyesal karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Itulah alasanku ingin membantumu." sahut Leorio dengan nada bicara meninggi. Gadis itu tertegun dan kembali terdiam.

"Kau bisa pergi... dan... terima kasih." sahut gadis itu pelan. Leorio tersentak, dia membalikkan badannya ke arah gadis itu dan dengan cepat berlutut lalu mulai memeriksa pergelangan kaki sang gadis yang terlihat bengkak & memar.

"Hei ! Kau tidak dengar ya ?! Aku bilang padamu untuk pergi ! Aku bisa atasi semua ini sendirian ! Berhentilah mengurusi masalah orang lain, Tuan Dokter Pemarah

yang Sok Tahu !"

Sekali lagi Leorio dibentak oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Apa ?! Dengar yah Gadis Aspirin ! Aku hanya mencoba membantu. Kenapa kau terus-terusan marah padaku ?" Leorio berdiri lalu berteriak.

Leorio tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dia menganggap gadis yang berada di depannya saat ini telah meremehkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Sudah... Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu ! Jika kau tidak percaya cukup berdiri saja di situ dan perhatikan ini baik-baik !" sahut sang gadis percaya diri.

Sementara itu Leorio hanya melihat dan memandang gadis yang berada di depannya itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Hah, hanya seorang perawat tapi dia begitu sombong."ucap Leorio.

Guu... Guu...

Gadis itu berkonsentrasi lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya dengan tenang. Setelah itu, muncullah pendaran aura berwarna biru tua keluar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan dia membuka kotak peralatan obat yang ada di pangkuannya lalu mengambil sebuah perban berwarna soft blue dan membalutkan perban tersebut ke pergelangan kakinya yang sedang cidera. Setelah semua selesai, ia membuka matanya perlahan, secara mengejutkan pendaran aura dari tubuhnya menghilang dan segalanya terlihat normal kembali.

Gadis itu mulai menjejakkan kakinya dan mencoba untuk berjalan...

Tap... Tap...

"Nah, bagaimana Tuan Dokter Pemarah yang Ceroboh dan Sok Tahu ? Sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Lihat ?! Aku sudah bisa berjalan kembali ! Lain kali jangan hanya melihat dan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Leorio, menatap tajam Leorio dengan ekspresi tsunderenya yang khas. Leorio hanya bisa tertegun.

"Sudah yah, aku buru-buru. Aku harus mencari sahabatku yang kabur dariku, dia pasti dalam masalah besar. Oh ya... Arigatou dan jangan menabrak orang lagi !" lanjutnya.

Gadis manis itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan kepada Leorio. Sementara Leorio masih tetap tertegun dengan posisi berdiri mematung dan terdiam setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis tadi. Ia merasa kagum pada kemampuan pengobatan gadis itu.

"Hmm... Rupanya Gadis Aspirin itu menggunakan 'Nen' untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri. Gadis yang sangat menarik. Dan lagi caranya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi tsundere yang barusan itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Akankah aku bertemu lagi dengannya ?" Baru kali ini Leorio benar-benar tertarik kepada seorang wanita, dan sepertinya dia masih terus memikirkan wanita tersebut.

Bip... Bip...

Alarm jam tangannya berbunyi, menunjukan Pukul 10.45. Leorio tersentak dan terkejut.

"Ha..ah ?! Aku terlambat 45 menit. Celaka !"

Leorio mulai panik lagi, lantas berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke Restoran SunFlakes tempat ke-tiga temannya telah menunggu.

Normal POV

~ Sunflakes Restaurant ,Oxillorve City, Pukul 11.00 Pagi ~

"Ya, ampun ! Ke mana saja sih, Pak Tua itu ?! Kita sudah hampir mati bosan & mati kelaparan menunggunya selama satu jam di sini !" Killua mulai gusar.

"Lihat... ChocoRoboKun punyaku sudah hampir habis ! Kelihatannya Pak Tua itu sudah terlalu tua sehingga sulit berjalan kemari !" tambahnya.

Killua mulai tidak sabar dan dengan kesal terus marah-marah sendiri sambil menunjuk 10 box ChocoRoboKun-nya yang telah kosong.

"Bersabarlah, Killua. Mungkin Leorio-san sedang ada masalah darurat. Bukankah saat ini dia sudah menjadi seorang dokter ? Pasti dia sangat sibuk." Gon mencoba menenangkan Killua yang masih marah karena kesal.

Prek...

"Baik akan kucoba menelponnya." Dengan tenang Kurapika menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya kemudian mengambil ponsel dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Tepat saat Kurapika hendak menelpon Leorio, tiba-tiba...

Bruak...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Dan terlihatlah Leorio dengan penampilan yang mengejutkan. Wajah yang terlihat kelelahan, tatanan rambut yang berantakan, juga baju yang kelihatan sangat hal itu membuat kawan-kawannya terkejut.

Gon terdiam dengan ekspresi kebingungan menghiasi wajahnya, Killua tertawa keras melihat kondisi temannya yang baru datang itu, semantara Kurapika melihat Leorio dari tempat duduknya sambil menghela nafas panjang seakan sudah memperkirakan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

Melihat kondisi Leorio, Gon lantas menghampirinya, lalu menepuk-nepuk wajah dan pakaian kawan lamanya itu sekedar untuk memastikan, sambil berkata, "Le...Leorio-san ?! Apa ini benar-benar kau ?!"

"Sudahlah, Gon. Hentikan itu, ini aku Leorio dan aku baik-baik saja." ujar Leorio sambil menepis pelan tangan Gon dari wajah dan pakaiannya , berusaha untuk meyakinkan Gon bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Lihat di sana yang lain sudah menunggu. Ayo !" Gon dengan sikap ramahnya mendorong tubuh Leorio dari arah belakang menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

Sekilas Leorio melihat ke arah ke dua orang temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi mereka. Kurapika menatap Gon dan Leorio dengan senyuman tipis sedangkan Killua justru tertawa semakin keras saat melihat mereka berdua.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian Gon dan Leorio sampai di meja mereka. Leorio mendapat kata sambutan dari Killua.

"Akhirnya, Pak Tua ini datang juga. Kupikir kau sudah tidak lagi sanggup berjalan kemari. Haha..." Killua mengejek Leorio sambil tertawa.

Belum sempat Leorio menjawab sambutan Killua, Kurapika berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Huh... Dasar bodoh ! Dari mana saja kau ? Hampir 1 jam kami menunggumu di sini ! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah ? Selalu saja merepotkan orang lain." kata Kurapika sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lalu membuka dan membaca kembali bukunya.

"Sudahlah ! Kalian ini berisik sekali ! Yang penting aku sudah datang kan ! Lagipula jika bukan karena Gadis Aspirin Tempramental yang kutemui tadi aku tidak akan terlambat menemui kalian !" Leorio berusaha membela diri karena terus menerus dihujani sindiran oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh.. Leorio-san. Siapa itu Gadis Raspisin yang kau bicarakan ?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya.

Gon terlihat begitu manis dengan raut ekspresi bingung yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya, Gon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri saat menatap dan bertanya kepada Leorio.

"Gon. Yang benar itu Aspirin bukan Raspisin." kata Kurapika menanggapi pertanyaan Gon yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Leorio. Gon terlihat masih bingung.

"Dalam dunia kedokteran, Aspirin adalah obat penahan rasa sakit." tambah Kurapika sambil melihat ke arah Gon dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oh.. Nama obat yah... Tapi tadi Leorio-san bilang Gadis Ras... Eh.. Aspirin ?! Apa hububungannya ?" ulang Gon dengan raut wajah penasarannya sambil terus memandangi Kurapika yang kembali membaca bukunya.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gon, Kurapika menoleh pada Gon dan mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Gadis Aspirin yang baru saja disebut oleh Leorio.

"Dasar Gon... Kau itu terlalu polos, jawabannya mudah. Pak Tua ini pasti menggodai gadis lain lagi hari ini dan menjadikannya sebagai alasan pelarian agar kita tak marah padanya. Kau tahu kan kebiasaannya. Hehehe..." Killua kembali menyindir Leorio sambil terkikik kecil.

"Heh, anak kecil ! Jaga bicaramu dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Pak Tua ! Harusnya kau panggil aku kakak bukannya Pak Tua !" teriak Leorio yang tidak dapat menerima sindiran tajam dari Killua.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hah ?!" Killua masih bersikap santai. Dia duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Cih... Bocah ini !" gerutu Leorio geram.

Perasaan kesal Leorio memuncak ,dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian melipat lengan bajunya dan mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Killua.

"Hentikan... Hentikan teman-teman. Kita berada di sini bukan untuk bertengkar. Ingat ?" Gon menghadang Leorio, berusaha menenangkan Leorio, sedangkan Killua masih saja bersikap seolah tak tahu apa-apa dengan wajah tak berdosa dan sibuk melahap Snack ChocoRoboKun-nya yang terakhir. Sementara itu, Kurapika masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

Seketika Restoran SunFlakes yang tadinya tenang mendadak ramai saat empat sekawan yang lama tidak berjumpa itu kembali bertemu.

Siang itu, Restoran SunFlakes menjadi saksi bisu atas terjadinya suatu peristiwa bersejarah bagi Gon dan Co. karena di sinilah awal dari petualangan baru mereka.

Petualangan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan segala yang mereka miliki, termasuk PERSAHABATAN mereka.

~ EPILOG CHAPTER 1 ~

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menarik. Orang-orang yang selama ini kucari. Yah... Itu benar... Pasti tidak salah lagi. Aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka berempat pasti bisa membantuku, teman-temanku dan juga rakyatku. Aku... Aku harus menemui mereka."

Sementara Gon & Co. menghabiskan siang hari mereka dengan tertawa bersama dan bercerita mengenai hal-hal menarik yang telah mereka lalui selama mereka tidak berjumpa. Seseorang yang misterius terus

memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela Restoran SunFlakes, Oxillorve City.

" ?! " Kurapika tersentak dan dengan reflek cepat menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan juga teman-temannya. Akan tetapi saat dia menoleh dan memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela tersebut, yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa pejalan kaki yang nampak lalu lalang di jalanan Oxillorve City.

"Ada apa, Kurapika-san ?" tanya Gon pada Kurapika sambil memakan Tart Cake hangat pesanan mereka yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak, Gon. Tidak apa-apa." Kurapika tersenyum pada Gon, meski di dalam hatinya masih menyimpan rasa penasaran atas perasaan aneh yang baru saja dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu.

CHAPTER 1 END

To Be Continued ...

Next Chapter

CHAPTER 2

MYSTERIOUS X ZIRCON X NEW FRIENDSHIP

A/N :

{ Curhatan(?) Author }

Yep...

Setelah saya sempat Hiatus selama berbulan-bulan lamanya...

Akhirnya Revisi pun selesai... XD

Nah, teman-teman dan para readers sekalian... Kira-kira seperti inilah Dark Blood Rises Chapter 1 setelah di-revisi (terutama untuk bagian Time Setting-nya) berdasarkan review baik dari para readers maupun rekan-rekan Author lain...

Semoga saja kali ini Fanfic-nya lebih baik & lebih enak untuk dibaca yah... Minimal tidak membuat bingung-lah...

xD

Kalau ternyata Fanfic ini masih kurang bagus, saya selaku Author meminta maaf sekaligus mau meminta saran & kritik dari para readers sekalian agar kedepannya Fanfic ini bisa jauh lebih baik lagi ...

Akhir kata, saya selaku Author mau mengucapkan...

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san.."

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk me-R&R(?) Dark Blood Rises Chapter 1 yah...

See ya at next Chapter, minna-san...

Salam hangat,

Ai-Ryuusa


	2. Chapter 2

A HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION STORY

**DARK BLOOD RISES**

(Indonesian Version)

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

Disclaimer by : (Wish) Me :p 【 BUT REMEMBER that the Real Owner of HxH is YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI 】^^

CHAPTER 2 Update !

{ Ringkasan Chapter Sebelumnya }

Setelah 5 tahun (pasca insiden pelelangan di York Shin City / Genei Ryodan Arc.) tidak bertemu, akhirnya Gon & Co. mengadakan acara reuni di Sunflakes Restaurant, Oxilorve City.

Tak seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, acara Reuni Gon & Co. sempat tertunda +/- 1 jam karena dalam perjalanan menuju Lokasi Reuni, Leorio bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dianggapnya cukup menarik, Leorio menyebut Gadis itu "Aspirint Girl".

Meski sempat tertunda, Acara Reuni Gon & Co. tetap berlanjut. Namun, saat Gon & Co. menikmati saat kebersamaan mereka, Kurapika merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berempat.

DARK BLOOD RISES Chapter 2 : Mysterious X Zircon X New Friendship (PART I)

Prolog :

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menarik. Orang- orang yang selama ini kucari. Ya... Itu benar aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka semua pasti bisa membantuku. Aku... Aku harus menemui mereka."

Normal PoV ~ SunFlakes Restaurant Pukul 13.00

"Hmph... Aku kenyang." gumam Gon sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kita semua sudah kenyang. Kita lanjutkan acara kita di Hotel StarLight. Aku juga sudah memesan tempat di sana, letaknya tidak jauh dari sini, hanya berjarak 500 meter dari Taman Kota Oxilorve City." ucap Kurapika yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari ke-tiga temannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera selesaikan administrasinya." lanjut Kurapika sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju meja kasir.

"Yah, kami akan menunggu di luar, Kurapika-san.." kata Gon sambil tersenyum, Kurapika menoleh ke arah Gon kemudian mengangguk.

Sementara Kurapika membayar biaya sewa tempat dan biaya makan siang mereka ber-empat, Gon ,Killua & Leorio berjalan menuju ke luar restoran.

Di Luar Sunflakes Restaurant ~ Oxilorve City Pukul 13.15

"Huh... Lama sekali." gumam Killua pada Kurapika yang baru saja datang.

"Apa boleh buat, mereka butuh waktu untuk mengecek kartu Lisensi Hunter milikku." jawab Kurapika sambil membuka kembali bukunya.

"Jadi , bisakah kita langsung pergi ke hotel ? Aku lelah !" ucap Leorio singkat.

"Te... Teman-teman... Sudahlah..." Dengan sikap polosnya , Gon berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Baik... Baik... Ayo berangkat."Kurapika berjalan mendahului teman-temannya menuju Hotel Starlight.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama diiringi canda tawa dan sedikit pertengkaran kecil antara Gon dan Killua. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian mereka tiba di Taman Kota.

~ Taman Kota Oxilorve City Pukul 13.30 ~

"Gadis Aspirin." Leorio bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar Leorio bergumam, Gon kembali menanyakan tentang Gadis Aspirin yang sedari tadi selalu disebut oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. Namun, Leorio hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja itu membuat Gon semakin bingung.

"Killua... Kau juga merasakannya ?" Kurapika berbisik kepada Killua yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya saat ini. Killua memandang Kurapika dan mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Hei ! Keluarlah ! Aku tahu kau terus mengikuti dan mengawasi kami sejak di restoran tadi ! Ayo tunjukkan dirimu, siapapun kau !" Kurapika berbalik dengan cepat dalam kondisi bersiap untuk menyerang dengan rantai nen miliknya.

Sementara itu, Gon dan Leorio masih terkejut dengan perkataan Kurapika yang baru saja mereka dengar seketika menoleh ke belakang. Killua berbalik dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan menatap semak di taman kota yang berada di belakang mereka lekat-lekat.

Srak... Srak...

Semak-semak itu bergerak, kemudian tampaklah sesosok bayangan hitam muncul perlahan dari semak tersebut. Bayangan itu berjalan mendekati Gon & Co., dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang misterius.

Pemuda itu memakai topi hitam dan syal tipis berwarna biru yang dililitkan di lehernya. Selain itu, dia mengenakan kaus biru dengan jas berlengan panjang berbahan jeans serta celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam. Dia juga membawa sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang di punggungnya.

Pemuda misterius itu terus berjalan mendekati Gon & para sahabatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Tepat pada jarak 1 meter di depan mereka, ia berhenti & mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk melukai kalian." jawabnya dengan nada datar dan tenang.

Kurapika memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Ya... Sepertinya, dia memang tidak memiliki maksud jahat padaku dan teman-temanku." pikir Kurapika.

"Lantas ,apa alasanmu terus mengikuti kami sejak di restoran tadi ?" tanya Kurapika sambil kembali merapikan rantai nen miliknya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan siaganya dari orang misterius itu.

"Aku tahu kalian semua adalah Hunter dan setelah kuperhatikan kemampuan dan skill kalian tidak begitu buruk. Ikutlah denganku. Aku dan teman-temanku di Zirconia Tribe membutuhkan orang-orang seperti kalian." ujar pemuda misterius itu sekali lagi.

"Apa katanya ?! Tidak begitu buruk ? "Killua berteriak dengan nada tinggi pertanda bahwa dia sedang emosi.

"Kau pikir siapa kau ? Seenaknya saja meremehkan kami ! Aku bisa membunuh dan mengirimmu ke neraka saat ini juga hanya dengan 1 tebasan saja ! Dan... Hmph... " Gon segera membungkam mulut Killua yang terus menerus berteriak karena kesal.

"Killua.. Sst... Tunggu sebentar kita dengarkan dulu, apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh orang itu." kata Gon yang masih berusaha menenangkan Killua dengan membekap mulut Killua kuat-kuat.

"Hpfh... Pfh..." Killua berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Gon.

Sementara itu, sambil menjinjing tas koper hitamnya Leorio pun turut menjawab dengan sikapnya yang seolah tak peduli.

"Kami sibuk ! Kami berempat masih ada keperluan lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada hal bodoh seperti ini ! Jadi kami harus segera pergi sekarang." Leorio berbalik dan mulai berlalu pergi sambil menarik lengan Killua yang mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Gon.

Sekali lagi ,di saat ketiga sahabatnya terus berdebat. Kurapika masih bersikap tenang dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Pemuda misterius itu tiba-tiba duduk dan kemudian menurunkan tas punggungnya.

Sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggungnya ia berkata , "Masalah uang ? Aku punya cek, kalian bisa katakan padaku berapa nominal uang yang kalian inginkan, aku akan segera menuliskan nominal uang yang kalian sebutkan. Dan uangnya dapat dicairkan saat ini juga. Bagaimana ?"

Selagi bertanya pada empat orang yang berada di hadapannya, ia mengambil pena dari saku jasnya dan bersiap menuliskan jumlah nominal uang di atas buku cek yang sedang dipegangnya.

Langkah Leorio terhenti sejenak, dia melepaskan lengan Killua. Killua sedikit lega karena Leorio berhenti menarik lengannya, meski saat ini mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Gon. Terlihat Leorio sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Hmm.. Tunggu sebentar ! Katamu kau berasal dari Zirconia Tribe ?" Secara tiba-tiba Kurapika bertanya dan menatap pemuda itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika ,Gon segera melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Killua, dan kemudian bertanya kepada Kurapika, "Kurapika-san, apakah kau mengetahui informasi mengenai Zirconia Tribe ?"

Sementara itu, Killua yang sempat tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa menit, tampak berusaha menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Gon ! Kau ini benar-benar..." Killua memandang Gon dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin balas dendam.

"Hehe... Maaf ,Killua..." Gon tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, Gon. Aku mengetahui sedikit informasi mengenai keberadaan mereka." jawab Kurapika.

"Setahuku Suku Zirconia atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Zirconia Tribe itu termasuk dalam kategori salah satu suku istimewa yang terletak di Negara Green Marine Coast." jelas Kurapika sambil menatap Gon.

"Istimewa ?!" Leorio menanggapi.

"Ya... Dikatakan istimewa karena penduduk Zirconia Tribe atau para Zirconian, mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang dikenal dengan DARK BLOOD CURSE ABILITY."lanjut Kurapika yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leorio.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang kami yah.." Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Perlahan nada suara pemuda itu berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Lalu menurut informasi yang kudengar hanya Zirconian tertentu saja yang dapat menggunakan kemampuan khusus tersebut secara sempurna. Benar yang aku katakan ?" tambah Kurapika seraya menoleh pada pemuda asing itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu... Kemampuan Spesial ? Dark Blood Curse ?! Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Aku tidak mengerti..." Gon terus bertanya kepada Kurapika dengan ekspresi bingung yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Soal itu, kau akan mengerti saat misi ini berlangsung..." jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Ehm..." Gon berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa kalian bersedia membantu kami ?" Pemuda misterius itu kembali bertanya.

"Apapun yang kalian minta, berapapun jumlah uang yang kalian inginkan ,semua itu tak akan jadi masalah bagi kami, asalkan kalian bersedia membantu kami." tegas pemuda itu.

"Jika memang demikian kondisinya, biarkanlah kami merundingkannya terlebih dahulu." ucap Kurapika dengan serius yang kemudian disambut anggukan kecil dari pemuda misterius itu.

Setelah itu Kurapika dan teman-temannya pergi ke sisi lain Taman Oxilorve ,berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pemuda misterius tersebut.

~~~ Gon & Co. PoV ~~~

Gon memulai pembicaraan. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" ucap Gon sambil menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Ha...ah... Menurutku hanya 1 kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan orang itu... Dia ANEH..." jawab Killua singkat.

"Eh ? Killua, apa maksudmu ?" Gon bingung.

"Habis... Saat orang itu menguntit kita tadi, aku bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu adalah tipe orang yang berbahaya. Tapi ,entah kenapa saat dia meminta bantuan kepada kita tadi, aku merasa bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Atmosfernya yang cenderung berubah-ubah itu membuatku tidak nyaman..." Killua memulai analisisnya.

Killua pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ha..ah.. Aku bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya jebakan. Tapi... Aku terserah pada Gon saja, kalau Gon mau membantunya, aku akan ikut. Daripada aku mati bosan karena belakangan ini tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi.. " ujar Killua sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Gon.

"Aku harus melindungi Gon, aku tidak mau sahabatku terluka dan membahayakannya. Orang itu, dia bukan manusia biasa. Aku dapat merasakannya. Yang jelas apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap berada di sisi Gon untuk melindunginya." pikir Killua dalam hati sambil menatap tajam pemuda misterius yang sedang duduk di bangku seberang Taman Oxilorve.

Setelah Killua selesai mengutarakan pendapatnya, sambil tersenyum Gon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Leorio. "Dan.. Leorio-san ? Bagaimana pendapatmu ?"

Leorio menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Yah, setelah kupikir-pikir, tawaran orang itu cukup menarik. Dia berkata bahwa dia bersedia memberikan apa saja yang kita inginkan jika kita mau ikut dalam misi ini." jawab Leorio sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bodoh ! Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan? Uang ,uang ,dan uang ?!" ucap Kurapika sinis memotong pembicaraan antara Leorio dan Gon.

"Hei, Kurapika ! Apa kau pikir hanya hal itu yang aku pikirkan ?! Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatku ingin pergi ke tempat Zirconia Tribe." Leorio membentak Kurapika, sementara Kurapika hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku dengar di Negara Green Marine Coast (GMC) ada sebuah legenda tua yang bercerita tentang mata air suci Danau Eiren. Mata air yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit." sambung Leorio.

Kurapika mengangguk kecil. "Sungguh sulit dipercaya, ternyata dokter sepertimu percaya terhadap legenda tua yang belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Itu hanya mitos." ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Baiklah sudah cukup Leorio, aku mengerti." sela Gon berusaha mendinginkan suasana kembali.

Setelah mendengar opini singkat dari Leorio, Gon menoleh ke arah Kurapika. "Bagaimana dengan Kurapika-san ?"

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin mengenai hal ini, tetapi aku putuskan untuk ikut bersama dengan kalian semua. Mungkin dengan Kemampuan Khusus para Zirconian, aku dapat menemukan petunjuk tentang Scarlet Eyes milik teman-temanku." jawab Kurapika singkat dan jelas.

"Baik ! Sudah diputuskan..." Gon berkata dengan dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

~~~~ { PART 1 } END ~~~

A/N :

Halo Para Readers... ^^/

Kali ini Chapter 2-nya sudah di-update lho...

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya yah... XD

Chapter 2 ini, saya bagi menjadi 2 Part... Kalau para readers mau tahu alasannya... ._.

Itu karena... sebenarnya selain chapter ini sedikit panjang(?) - takut para readers jadi bosan...

dan (ini rahasia lho... XD)

story-nya baru selesai di-edit sampai sini XD... (Sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikan story ini hingga Chapter 3, berhubung yang lainnya masih kacau... akhirnya postingannya sampai sini dulu yah... XD Gomen-ne... #membungkuk)

jadi nantikan cerita berikutnya yah...

XD

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW dari Minna-san di sini...

Doumo Arigarou Gozaimasu...^^

Dagh... Dagh... XD/

See ya at Chapter 2 MYSTERIOUS X ZIRCON X NEW FRIENDSHIP (PART II)

Salam hangat ,

Ai-Ryuusa


End file.
